Seven reasons not to be embarrassed
by joycie89
Summary: Blaine loves living with Kurt. It means he gets to discover new things every day. Klaine


Hi! I'm still here. Don't worry ;)

I haven't had much time to write my next story, but I did have some inspiration (don't ask me where it came from) and I wrote this. Something light and fluffy. I think we can use it after all the bad stuff that happened.

As always, it's beta'd by the lovely muse19, who is a miracle! And Tomoyosweetvoice, thanks for being the best soundboard ever!

Enjoy!  
(Also, let's just say I've ignored season 4, completely. Kurt moved to New York, nothing happened, Blaine followed a year later, _as it should have happened_!)

**Seven reasons not to be embarrassed.**

Blaine had to admit that living with Kurt was exceeding his highest expectations. He had been slightly hesitant at first. How do you go from not seeing each other for weeks at a time, with only the occasional phone call and the loads of texts, to living with someone 24/7? It's not like he had ever expected to live anywhere else in the city. This had been their plan all along. Blaine would follow Kurt after a horrible year apart and live with him. (And Rachel and Santana, but that wasn't the point) It's just that it was big. Living together. Like proper adults. Sharing rent, a bed, a toilet!

What he liked most about living with Kurt was the fact that he got to see his boyfriend in different states. Before, when they hung out, he always got a perfectly styled, ready-to-impress Kurt. Of course there were the occasional hiccups like prom in Kurt's junior year, but overall he always got to see a pretty composed Kurt.

Now, he got to see the different sides of his boyfriend. He saw a Kurt stressing out and rushing to get to work, early in the morning. He saw a Kurt getting incredibly annoyed by Rachel's insistence that they all eat vegan food, even if it was more expensive and nobody really enjoyed it. He saw a Kurt too tired to even be bothered with his skin-care routine (he'd never, ever thought he'd see that). He also saw Kurt in one of his most vulnerable states, sleeping, like right now.

Kurt's chest was slowly rising and falling, and Blaine smiled as he traced invisible lines over his ribs and between his nipples. It was exceedingly hot in their tiny loft, so both he and Kurt were sleeping in their boxers. (They'd slept naked a few times, before Santana had barged in, jerked their privacy curtain aside, and insisted Kurt get out of bed and help her pick an outfit for her date. She had refused to get out to let them get dressed, insisting that they'd just get at it again, resulting in an awkward few seconds were he and Kurt had to get their boxers and put them on while under the covers.) Blaine sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he saw Kurt's nipples harden under his soft touch. He knew Santana and Rachel were somewhere in the loft, or maybe they were out, he wasn't sure; anyway, he and Kurt could be quiet. They'd mastered that skill a while back. He slithered down on the bed so he was at eyelevel with Kurt's nipples and pressed a few soft kisses around them. He could feel Kurt's breathing change and looked up to see his boyfriend staring down at him with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning," Blaine whispered before laying his head down on Kurt's chest to listen to him breathing. It may sound silly, but he liked to be here, lying on Kurt, knowing he was with him, for real. For good.

"Hey," Kurt answered as he brought his hand up to pet Blaine's curls. He twirled a few between his fingers.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Blaine mumbled, as he continued to caress Kurt's chest. He could feel Kurt shrug and pressed his face against Kurt's ribs, suppressing his smile. He got to see Kurt all sleepy and not caring about how he looked. His usual so very composed, impeccably-styled Kurt. God, Blaine was so in love. He slowly opened his eyes and that was when he suddenly saw it. Hair. Around Kurt's nipples. "Hey, you have nipple hair."

"What?"

Kurt still sounded sleepy, but Blaine was intrigued. He'd never noticed them before, which surprised him. He was pretty well acquainted with Kurt's nipples. He lifted his head to examine them closer. "I've never noticed it before. Is it new?" he asked as he softly traced his finger from one hair to another. There weren't many, maybe four or five spread around Kurt's nipples, but they were there. Blaine briefly wondered if Kurt was developing chest hair, and _oh_, that was interesting. He always enjoyed Kurt's smooth chest, but he could get used to this. "Kurt?" Blaine could feel the exact moment Kurt caught up to what Blaine was asking. He felt his boyfriend stiffen underneath him. "Kurt?" he repeated.

"Oh my god."

Before Blaine realized what was going on, Kurt had slipped out from underneath him and was running off to the bathroom, which was across the loft. Blaine blinked in confusion. He didn't hear any voices, so it was safe to assume neither Santana nor Rachel was at home. He knew Kurt was wearing boxers, but even that would surely get a snarky comment out of Santana or a girly yelp out of Rachel. An empty loft… Blaine perked up at the prospect and shuffled out of bed, following Kurt to the bathroom. He frowned when he discovered that the door was locked. "Kurt?"

"PleasegetoutIllberightback."

Blaine blinked, confused. Kurt's voice was higher than usual, which meant he was probably embarrassed about something. They'd had this the first few weeks of living together: awkward conversations about using the toilet, getting dressed (and undressed) for non-sexual reasons. Just walking around each other naked had been weird at first, but they gotten used to it quickly. "Kurt?"

"Please, Blaine. This is embarrassing."

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, I don't get what's wrong. Please tell me. We have an empty loft, and I'd rather not waste it on awkward conversations beating round the bush. It's me, Honey. You don't have to be embarrassed around me."

Suddenly the door opened and a wide-eyed Kurt was looking at him, tweezers in his hand. "It's empty?"

Blaine looked pointedly at them and their state of undress. "Have you heard a yelp or a sarcastic comment?"

"Oh."

Blaine suppressed his smile. He could hear Kurt's breathing catching, and if he wasn't mistaken, Kurt's boxers seemed a bit tighter than before. "Please tell me what's wrong so we can get past it and enjoy this alone time while it lasts."

"It's so embarrassing," Kurt turned back around to face the mirror.

Blaine's eyes widened as he saw Kurt raise the tweezers to one of the hairs around his nipples and catch it, pulling it out in a swift movement. He rushed up and stilled Kurt's hand before he could get to the next hair. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of them."

"Why?" Blaine cocked his head. He was so confused.

"Because…" Kurt sighed as he looked sideways at his boyfriend. "Because it looks ridiculous. I have like seven nipple hairs. How pathetic is that?"

"You always had them?" Blaine brought up his hand and softly caressed the skin around Kurt's nipples. He noticed Kurt's breathing getting heavier again and he smiled. "I never noticed them."

"Not always," Kurt replied. "I got them last year, at first I thought I was finally getting some chest hair, but this is it, seven stupid dark hairs."

"So you pull them out?"

Kurt ducked his head, avoiding Blaine's eyes. "I didn't want you to think I look ridiculous."

"Kurt…" Blaine shook his head.

"Blaine…" Kurt mimicked him. "You've said my name half a dozen times by now."

"I just, I love this, Kurt."

Kurt's head snapped up and he raised an eyebrow. "You love my seven nipple hairs?"

Blaine chuckled and shook his head fondly. "I love to see you like this. I love that you don't have to be perfect, neatly-trimmed Kurt around me. I love discovering new things about you, seeing another side of you."

"So if I stop trimming my armpits and pubic hair, you'd be okay with that?"

Blaine actually laughed at this, knowing his boyfriend would never consider that in a million years. "You're ridiculous."

"It just looks so stupid," Kurt whined. "Why can't I have proper chest hair, like you?"

"I hardly think I'm a master at chest hair," Blaine replied as he looked down at his chest.

"It's better than my seven pathetic hairs. I just want to look nice for you."

"Kurt," Blaine shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder and looking at them both in the mirror. "I think we've passed the stage where we have to look perfect for each other, don't you? I mean, you don't have to impress me anymore; I'm already yours. I love you, and that includes your seven nipple hairs."

He could see Kurt smiling back to him. "You're mine?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm yours. You're stuck with me, just as you're stuck with those seven hairs."

"Idiot," Kurt mumbled as he leaned back against Blaine's chest. "I remember you saying something about an empty apartment?"

Blaine grinned as he tightened his grip on Kurt and walked them backwards to the shower. "I believe we haven't had the chance to shower together in quite some time."

"I believe we haven't," Kurt agreed as he willingly accompanied Blaine, dropping his tweezers somewhere on a shelf. After all, who cares about seven lousy hairs when you have an apartment to yourselves?


End file.
